Solaria Found
by KaityLinn
Summary: This is an AU fanfic, about a normal college girl that gets thrown into the sm universe. Then to top it off, she's a Senshi, with a past, and her friends are Senshi too, including a certain male she likes! They fight with the Senshi of Crystal Tokyo to d
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first story and I hope you like it! If you do like it and want me to post more chapters of it then give me lots of reviews.

KaityLinn LUUUUUVS reviews!

Solaria Found

Ch. 1

1 means thoughts

"" means talking

"Thanks, and have a nice night." I told the customer blandly he drove away from the window of the drive-thru where I worked. That had better be the last order, it had been a long night, and I was ready to go home. Closing on a Friday really sucks when your super busy. It was now midnight, but it would be at least another half hour till I got out of this damn place. Ok, so don't get me wrong. I love the way the Chicken Dixie paid for my new car, a 2005 blue Mustang, but it gets really old when you're here ALL OF THE TIME! At least I got to close with one of my friends this time; Ann worked in the kitchen making all the sandwiches and chicken tubs.

I walked back into the break room thirty-five minutes later to get my keys from off the counter meeting Ann picking up her stuff also to go home.

"So what time are you picking us up at my house tomorrow?" She asked taking off the chicken head visor included in our uniform.

"I figured that nine o'clock should be enough time to get to the party, who's all coming with us?

"Just Laura, Theresa and Alec."

I froze. "Alec is coming? Who asked Alec to come?" I asked interested. " He heard me talking about it earlier and I told him he could come, is that all right?

HELL YAH that's all right! Now I can get some serious flirting time in! "Doesn't bother me at all." I told her.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

"See ya!" I said as I walked out into the lobby to leave, but as I clocked out at the front counter the manager, Mr. Chadwick called me back to the office. Dammit, what does he want now? "Did you need me for something?" Mr. Chadwick was one of the night managers for this place. Everyone except the owner hated his guts. He's only a year older than me, tall and lanky, with a pizza face and horrible teeth. He thinks he's the only one that knows what he's doing around here.

"I want to talk to you about your attitude here at work. You may think that this is all fun and games, but you are getting paid to do your job, which is to serve the customer anyway you can. I saw you earlier with a male customer; I believe that he asked what you were doing after work and if you would go out with him tonight, correct? What did you tell him?" " I told the guy to go hit on someone else and stop bothering me." What the hell are you trying to get at ass? 

" I believe that your exact words were, to stop hitting on me PUNK ASS, and order your DAMN food! Now I can't tolerate that kind of attitude to the customer.

"What was I supposed to tell him, to skip the small stuff and go have sex next to the dumpster? The man was twenty years older than me! And if you ask me, he was clearly off his rocker. Who hits on a girl that could be your daughter? CREEPY! "

"I'm NOT asking you now am I? What you should have said was that I don't get off till late or otherwise I would take you up on your offer, sir."

What! Why don't I just wear a pink teddy and put "Kate, here to please" on my nametag! 

"Now, I won't write you up this time, but if this ever happens again, I might have to tell the head manager about your behavior to the customers." Go ahead and tell, you little lap dog. 

I walk out after he dismisses me, getting into my car, I head off for home. I couldn't wait to get into my pajamas, and collapse on my bed to sleep until noon the next day. But I just couldn't get to sleep like my body wanted to. I laid there tossing and turning till at least two in the morning. Even when I did finally drift off I had the dream that has been plaguing me for months now. I was standing in the middle of a large bedroom, dressed in a chicken suit, and when I turned around there stands Chadwick down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asks as I run away revolted, toward the door. But while running I trip on the suit and fall to the ground. When I look back in the direction of Chadwick, instead of him, I see a large energy ball hurtling right at me, I close my eyes expecting to get blown away. That's when I wake up drenched in sweat, breathing like I just ran a marathon. The dream feels so real; I sit up in bed expecting the energy ball to come out of my closet or something. But all I see are a pile of dirty clothes and my cat, Cleo, sitting on the end of my bed, almost as if she's trying to say, "what the hell happened to you?" She regally pads toward me, and curls up in my arms. For some reason this cat has the power to calm me down and make me happy more than anyone else can. She's a gray, orange, and white calico with a round white spot on her forehead and paws. I found her on my birthday day a few years ago. She was still a kitten, and was skinny, so I fed her and ever since then she's been like a sister to me.

I woke up at noon the next day to find my apartment quiet. There was a note on the kitchen table explaining. My roommate had gone to work and then was spending the night at her boyfriends house. This didn't surprise me one bit, she spends so much time there she might as well have her mail forwarded there. She was the kind of person that needed a lot of attention, physical attention, if you know what I mean.

"Looks like it's just you and me Cleo," I said to her as she meowed in agreement. So I went to take a shower to get rid of the chicken-y smell that still lingered from last night. After my shower I sat down on the couch totally planning on vegging out until I had to get ready for the Halloween party tonight. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink, when I got this feeling that I was being watched, that I wasn't alone.

"I must be spending too much time at work, or else someone slipped me some LSD or something in my sleep." I said and went to go watch tv.

A few hours later I decided to finally get ready for the party. I went and laid out on my bed and closed my eyes. Imagining Alec putting his arms around me and kissing my neck. I turned around to kiss him back but instead of Alec, it was a man that looked sorta like Alec, but different somehow. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock next to my bed. Crap! Its 8:00! I only have an hour to look to get ready! My friends and I decided to all go as porn stars for the party tonight, and I was the bad girl that loved to love, so I put on a black tank top, with fishnet shirt over that, and a tight black pleather miniskirt with fishnet stockings and black knee boots that added three inched to my already 5'8" frame.

I put my light brown, shoulder length hair in high pigtails with washout streaks of blue and pink, and some black eyeliner and lipstick . There! that's about as scary and sexy as you can get! I looked up at the clock in the bathroom. It was ten to nine, and it would take about ten minutes to get to Ann's house, perfect timing. When I left, Cleo was all laid out sleeping in a chair in the living room. When I went by she opened one eye and decided that it wasn't worth getting up for, and went back to sleep. Good bye to you too! 

The party was at a popular dance club called Retro. There were tons of people there, all in some crazy costumes. I saw one guy that was a dust bunny, and his friend was the vacuum.When we walked in there was people everywhere, and I got separated from my friends. So I went up to the bar hoping that they would see me. I sat down and ordered a drink, soon I had guys coming up to me, hitting on me. Now these aren't the ordinary geeks that I usually get, they were creepy geeks. They all thought that I was a hooker, but that wasn't surprising considering that I was dressed like one. But there was one guy that was different, he didn't come up to me at all, he just sat there and drank his drink watching me from across the bar. He was about my age, tall, good looking, but once I looked straight into his eyes, I got this chill running up and down my spine. That was the second time today that I got the feeling that I was being watched. It must just be my mind playing tricks on me. I really do need to work less. 

I heard my name being called over the music, and saw that my friends had found me and were waving over the crowd.

"Hey its time to be judged for our costumes, come on, lets go!" I heard Alec yell over the music. So I gulped down the rest of my drink and forgot about the guy watching me.

At about three in the morning we were on our way home from the party. My friends and I won the prize for the best costumes, though I think mine was the most complete.

"Could that party gotten any more crazy or what guys? Exclaimed Ann. She was great to work with, but also the most hyper and crazy partier. She was the nicest person most of the time, and the one to most likely to take you head off. She went to the party as a hooker, with a red pleather tube dress that went to her thigh, and red platform shoes.

"If that was possible then all of us would have been dead a long time ago. Besides, what do you expect, it's Halloween." I said as I turned the corner onto the highway home.

"Dude, you better slow down or you might get a ticket." Warned the only male of the group, Alec, while looking for something good on the radio, then deciding to look through the CDs again. The first time that I met Alec was my freshman year of college. One of the cool guys that a lot of people I knew hung out with. Then I started my job at the local Chicken Dixie, where he also worked. We hit it off right away. He was the kind of person that didn't really open up to many people very easily, but for some reason he could tell me everything. He was dressed up as a pimp, with a leopard print suit and hat with purple feather. He was majoring in computer technology.

God he looked good when he was trying to concentrate. I thought as I went through a red light. "OOPS! Didn't see that one!

Multiple groans could be heard from the backseat. "Why did we let her drive?" Asked another of my friends from the backseat. Her name was Theresa and she was always the word of reason in the group. She has long copper hair and gray eyes. Theresa is a real live genus, she got a perfect 32 on her ACT's. Thank God that she loves to help people, or I would have never gotten through biology. She's majoring in elementary education, and dressed up as a naughty teacher, with a white button up shirt, and really short plaid pleated skirt and spiked mary janes.

"Well for starters I explained, I have the best car out of all ya, and I get free gas from my parents. Besides, what would a cop be doing out this early in the morning?" I asked, pushing down the accelerator with my platform shoes, currently going 85 in a 55 zone.

Just then red and blue lights flashed in her rearview mirror.

"Seems to me like picking up your sorry ass for speeding is what they do at this time of morning." Laura added sarcastically. Laura has been my best friend since we were little. Her house is practically a second home for me. She always knows what to do in a bad situation, and is a quick thinker, even though she doesn't look it, though she has her moments. Laura has long blond hair; light blue eyes, and is super tall, and is really strong. She played basketball and is a thrower in track. She got into college on a scholarship for basketball. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with her. Laura was majoring in physical therapy. She was dressed up as a naughty nurse with the short nurses uniform and a stethoscope..

"Umm, I think we should pull over, that cop looks mad." Exclaimed Theresa.

I thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, I can't get a ticket, That would be the third one this month! I'm going to try to outrun him." and with a jerk our car sped off ahead of the police. They squealed around a corner and onto the highway as the cop slowly crept up behind us.

"Dude this is sooo cool! It' just like Cops!" screamed Alec, who was at the moment sitting next to me in the front seat.

"Oh, My, God. We are going to die." Panicked Laura over and over as she hugged Theresa next to her.

"I don't think I can take this, what if he starts shooting at us?" yelled Ann.

"Everybody shut up or I am swerving off the road and killing us all right now!" I yelled as I nervously looked down at the speedometer which now read 180 MPH. Wow, I didn't know that my car could go this fast. Thank you V8 engine! I secretly thought though I knew that if it were said out loud, the whole group would kill me in a murderous rage.

Though before I even had the chance, a cat wondered onto the road. Oh God! to miss it I swerved right at a light pole.

Exactly when I thought that we were going to hit it head on and die, every thing seemed to stop as a flash of light blinded us all while noticing that we had stopped moving and the sound of the engine was now silent.

"Are we dead? I hope not, cuz I don't want to be found in this as a naughty nurse." Laura said, obviously not paying that much attention because they could now hear the sounds of people on a busy street.

"I can see the headlines now" Ann said, "group of hookers and pimp in deadly car accident Halloween night. Wouldn't that be every thirteen year olds dream ghost story."

Just then they were threw into a world none of them recognized, we all fell to the ground in a big pile, with me of course on the bottom. "Ow, who's on my arm?" I asked and untangled myself from the pile. Looking around I saw different buildings, nothing I had seen before, until I saw something that caught my attention. This can't be real, I'm dreaming. 

The others gasped as a large structure came into view.

I craned my neck to see the large crystal structure partially hidden behind some futuristic buildings. " Oh my God, I don't think we're in Iowa anymore!"

Now remember to review my story!


	2. chapter 2

Here's the second installment of my story. Now remember to read and review, read and review.

Her flats clicked clicked against the marble floor as a very pregnant Serenity walked to the throne room with her husband, where Pluto had called a meeting of all her Senshi and herself. Why do they always have to have meetings while I'm sleeping. She thought as she yawned loudly. It probably had to do with the large disturbance in the space of time that Pluto so closely guarded. Serenity pushed open the large ornate doors of the throne room and saw that everyone including the Outer Senshi were there. "It must be serious if Pluto called the Outers here." She thought to herself.

"About time you got here your highness!" scolded the fire Senshi Mars.

"YOU try to hurry when YOUR eight months pregnant Mars!" Serenity retorted.

"Now girls, lets act your age, wait, scratch that, never mind. The King responded as he thought what a 200 year old pregnant Serenity would be like, and then shuddered

The Royal couple took their seats on the thrones and motioned for Pluto to start.

"Well now that Serenity is here we can get started," began Pluto. Two hours ago I saw a rift in the space-time continuum. There are five people here that aren't supposed to be. She turned to Mars. Mars, do you feel anything that is threatening?

Mars thought for a moment, "When I did my fire reading last night I picked up on some negative energy that might be behind the disturbances on the outside of town, but other than that, nothing."

The Queen looked at them all. "I believe that it is best if someone go undercover and see if we can find these people before they find us. Who wants to go?"

"We will, Venus and I." answered Jupiter.

"Then it is settled, Sailor Jupiter and Venus will go and look for the intruders while the rest protects the castle. Use the disguise pen to look like normal people." Serenity told them.

"Yesss! I love going under cover!" exclaimed Venus. "Come on Jupiter, let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Jupiter yelled ahead, " I get to chose what we look like this time, we are not going as men again!"

"Were the hell are we, and what the HELL made you decide that the cats life was more important than ours?" demanded Ann who was taking off her now broken 4-inch heels. "My poor shoes..."

"Well," I started, "I didn't realize that the pole would be there when I swerved, and I didn't want to hit the cat but anyways, that's not important right now, what's important is figuring out where we are and how to get home."

Before I could go any further, a group of onlookers had gathered to inspect the car and foreigners that came with it.

"Come on you guys, we need to get out of this crowd, I say that we go to that bar across the street, what do you think?"

"Anything is better than where we are now. People keep staring at us. Theresa whispered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the way your dress is torn and how your flashing them." Laura told her as she took a pin out of her purse and tried to remedy the situation.

The group made their way to a large table in the back of the bar. Robots buzzed around filling drinks and taking orders. The place was poorly lit and filled with the sort of people you didn't want to meet even in a well-lit supermarket, nonetheless in a dark, smoky bar.

"Ummm, I'm not sure that this was the best place to go. All the men are staring at us now." whispered Theresa, still protectively clutching her torn collar.

A man walked up to us, the kind of guy that gives off this sleazy aura. "Excuse me, but what would it cost for the services of one of your ladies?" he directed at Alec.

I looked at the way we were dressed, not exactly what modest people would wear around here.

"WHAT? They think that we're hookers!" screamed Theresa.

"You think that I'm their pimp!" Cool!" then looked at me. " 'ey, 'ow you Doin'?" he asked trying to act the part.

"Alec!" yelled Ann.

"Sir, I'm sorry we gave you the wrong idea, but we are NOT prostitutes." I explained

"The 'ell ya aren't! With those clothes, of course ya are!" He yelled as he tried to grab Laura and take her away. "I don't think so!" Luckily for Laura, the man was quite drunk. So slugging him in the nose came very easily. "You picked the wrong woman to mess with buddy!"

That was when all hell broke loose. Thank God that some of the other customers had the decency to try to help us in our plight. Two in particular grabbed my hand and motioned us to follow them. When all of us were safely out of sight of the tavern, they stopped and we got a good look at the two. One was wearing a Bright green tank top, short skirt, and spiky high heals in the same color, possibly being another hooker or something. Her long brown hair was down and in a mass of curls, and wore lime green lipstick and eye shadow. The other wore a getup similar to the first but in yellow. Her blond hair was part way up in a large red bow and streaked with red.

"I'm guessing that from the way you are dressed, that you're not from around here are you?"

"How could you tell?" Alec asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Well aren't you grateful that I just saved your life! said the one in green.

"Yeah, maybe we should have just let you fend for yourselves in there?" added the other one.

"Sorry about him" I said "he gets cranky when he has no idea where we are. By the way, who are you guys?"

"I can't tell you at this moment, but all will come soon enough." Then as if by magic, the one in yellow pulled out a communicator and started to talk to another person. When she was done it disappeared again and she directed her attention back to us.

"Ok everyone, take each other's hands and form a circle." She instructed and took her friend's and my hands, completing the circle. They closed her eyes and before we knew it we were in what I guessed was the palace.

"Please follow us." The women said as they turned and walked down the long white hallway. After about 5 minuets of walking they stopped and opened a door. "This is where the ladies may freshen up and change into a more appropriate clothing," The green one said, looking us up and down, then went across the hall and opened up another door, "and the young man of your group may go here."

"Who are you calling 'young man' woman, we're like the same age!" Asked Alec

"Somehow I highly doubt that we are the same age." They told him and left back where we had came from, while we stood there confused.

When we walked into the room it was a large sitting room, where four handmaidens were there to help us get out of our clothes and wash. I could tell that we all felt that having someone help us take a bath was a bit embarrassing, but no one said anything.

After we were all clean and dry, the maidens showed us to a large walk-in closet where they proceeded to dress us also. In the end, we were all dressed very tastefully in a long gown in a different color. Theresa was in a light blue v-neck empire waist dress with pearls around the waist and neck. Along with a pair of high heeled thong sandals of the same color. Ann was wearing a red off the shoulder dress with long angel-wing sleeves and white embroidery around the waist and sleeves, with open toed red strappy sandals.

Laura wore a light green spaghetti-strap gown with a sheer overlay that sparkled in the light. For shoes she wore a pair of flat green sandals.

I wore a sparkling white, halter top, wrap-around dress that went to my knees and had yellow trim around the edges. For shoes I wore a pair of high-heeled sandals that wrapped around my legs up to my knees, which were also gold.

After we were all dressed, and in awe about how much these clothes would cost, one of the maidens came in with a velvet box that revealed four necklaces with a stone that matched our dresses. They put them on us and showed us out the door to wait in the hall for Alec. A few minuets later he came out, and man did he look good. He had on a black tux with a vest that matched my dress. His cufflinks were the same stone that was in my necklace. He still had his short black hair up in spikes. I am not ashamed to say that I stared until he came up to me. I looked into his eyes and got lost.

After a moment he said "you look Beautiful… just like a princess."

"You don't look so bad yourself." And for a moment I saw us closing in for a long passionate kiss, and him saying "I love you, where have you been all my life!..."

"If you are ready I can show you the way to the throne room?" asked a maiden snapping me out of my reverie. Dammit! We then walked to the throne room with the girls behind us.

We got to the throne room and there were many people there, most dressed in some kind of really short skirted uniform. I was surprised to see how young the king and queen looked, they couldn't have been much older than us. The Queen herself was more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, even with her expanded belly.

"I would like to be the first to welcome all of you to the Kingdom of the Moon. I am Neo-Queen Serenity the Sixth and this is my husband King Endymion the First. I would also like to introduce to you the Senshi of this solar system. I believe that you have already met Sailor Jupiter and Venus."

Instead of the hookers they wore before, they were in the Senshi form like the rest of girls, and had their hair with out the streaks, Jupiter's was up in a ponytail, and Venus's was halfway pulled up with a large red bow in the back.

"I'm sorry that we had to keep my identity a secret to you, but there might have been spies around." Jupiter explained.

"It's alright," I automatically said, "We understand completely."

"Now," continued the Queen," could you please tell us who you are and why you are here?"

"Well," I began, " I'm Kate, and these are my friends Theresa, Laura, Ann, and Alec, I want to assure you that we mean you no harm, we were just driving down the road when I swerved to miss an animal, then we hit this big flash and ended up in this world.

"You probably got caught in the space-time rift, what were you driving?" Pluto asked.

"Umm, a dark blue Mustang convertible?" I said.

Then it hit me; we had left my car out in the streets of Crystal Tokyo. Some person might have picked it up and decided to take my car for a spin, and considering that I'm more protective of my car than practically my own mother. So would you if you had spent two and half years saving for the one car of your dreams.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

I looked at Laura, who had noticed that I was staring off into space. "I left my car out there!" I whispered. She rolled her eyes as she remembered how protective I was of my car, and we had come here without it.

"You may stay here until we can find a way to get you home, the Senshi will show you around and to your rooms." Queen Serenity told them.

Once outside the Senshi took a liking to us. They all remembered when they were my age and, and wanted to know so much about our world. Like what our cars look are like and how it would be to drive one.

"Your world seems a lot like our past, when we were there to train with Sailor Moon. Though we grew up in a big city, not a small town like you guys did.

"What are you talking about 'Sailor Moon' what are you, super heroes?" Ann asked.

Of course we're super heroes! We're the only REAL super heroes, but we fight off the evil in the universe. That is the Senshi's job, to protect the royal couple, and I and fight against attacks from bad people. You don't have evil people?

"In our world, no one has powers like your Senshi. So we have to fight our own battles with weapons and wars." Theresa told the shocked Venus.

I stopped when I heard giggling behind me. I turned around and Mars had her arm entangled in Alec's, obviously charmed by him. When Alec saw me he gave a sympathetic look and went on telling her the time he tripped over the sidewalk in front of the whole school.

I turned back and started walking again. Part of me wanted to go back and bitch-slap her and take him out of her arms because he was mine! But I just kept on walking. Why I don't know, probably because I'm a wuss and technically he's not mine. We're not officially dating; he probably doesn't even know the feelings I have for him.

We went through the rest of the palace, but I wasn't really listening. All I could think about was how her arm was in his and the way she giggled at everything he said.

Finally we got to our rooms. We each had a suite, with a bedroom, bathroom, and greeting area with some chairs and a table.

"Since it's late and I don't think that you all have had anything to eat, the Queen had the servants bring up some goodies for you to snack on." Mercury told us, "Pluto wants to meet with you to see how we can get you home tomorrow morning. There will be a wake-up call and someone to show you the way if you have forgotten already. See you in the morning! They started to walk away. Come on Senshi, let's GO!" That Last part was obviously directed at Mars, who didn't want to let go of Alec. But she finally relented and left after a few seconds of staring by the rest of us.

After they left, we all went to our rooms because we were exhausted from everything that happened that day. The food on the table looked delicious, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to eat anything more than a piece of fruit. Even though there were many desserts and sandwiches that could feed all six of us put together.

I had taken a shower only a few hours earlier, but felt the need to be clean once again. So I undressed and just stood under the water for a while.

A knock came to the door of the Queens study. "Come in." She said, not lifting her eyes off the paper she was reading. The door opened and in came a short, balding, portly man, that sometimes made her think of a rat, the way his nose crinkled up when he smiled, but she was the one who decided to give him a chance as her Advisor of Security around the palace, beneath Sailor Mars of course. Since she was preoccupied now, he was to report to her.

"Your Majesty," He began, "the transmitters have all started working. We will know every move they make."

"What did you disguise them as, Rolf?"

"For the girls, they are necklaces, for the young man, a pair of cufflinks. And if they show any signs of negative energy, we will be alerted immediately, though I don't see why you are just letting them walk around freely, I don't trust them one bit. I would advise that you lock them up right away.

Serenity looked up with anger in her eyes.

"Rolf! You are not here to advise me of anything! You are here to report on the things that are happening around the palace. I expect you to show some compassion to these outsiders, we have no reason at all to suspect that they have anything to do with the attacks on the outside of the city, you know as well as I that this is a standard procedure for everyone that enters the palace.

Rolf cowered right in front of the door. "Yes of course your Majesty, how silly of me to forget my place so easily. I am very sorry that I did that, it will never happen again.

"That's Ok Rolf, you are forgiven, Damn hormones thank you, and you are excused."

As soon as he left, the baby in Serenity's stomach started to kick vigorously. "Hey, little one, what's the matter?" She said while rubbing her swollen belly. "I bet your hungry, aren't you? Well we can fix that with a visit to the kitchen for a midnight snack can't we?"

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. ch 3

This is the third installment of my story, as you probably already guessed, I don't own Sailor moon, or any of its characters. But I do own my original characters, so HANDS OFF!

And I would like to thank all that sent me reviews for my story, way to take initiative, I appreciate it, really.

Enjoy the show ;)

When we got back to the palace I transformed back into my new self, with some help from Jupiter. Venus went to the hospital wing with Mercury, she did just have a concussion, but apparently along with superpowers comes super-healing abilities also, so she should be fine in a few hours.

The next few weeks were much more uneventful. There were little skirmishes here and there, but nothing we couldn'tt handle. I also found out what my Senshi name is, Sailor Solaria. Luna and Artimis did some research in the palace records and found out that there used to be a small planet closest to the sun, named Solarium, because it was very hot and bright. But on the surface there lived a kingdom that survived by the force field on the surface that blocked out most of the Suns harmful heat and rays, and also used on the moon to give them an atmosphere. I was the princess of the planet, and also their protector. I was engaged to a prince on earth when Queen Beryl attacked, and because we were the smallest planet we were also the first to be blown to bits. No one survived, but because I have a star seed, I was able to be reborn. The book that they found this information in also said that I had a royal guard like Usagi did, but did not specify if they were Senshi or not.

They found my car; we also found out that no one could figure out how to start it, thank God. It now in one of the Royal Garages until I go home.

My friends and I have sort of become celebrities to the public in the city. We found that out when Jupiter and Venus tried to show us the nightlife of Crystal Tokyo. They had disguised themselves as redheaded twins named Kathy and Taffy, but as soon as we left the car people wouldn'tt leave us alone. They wanted our autographs, pictures with us, one guy had even asked me to marry him! So we quickly went back to the palace and vowed to try it again disguising ourselves also. Since we couldn't leave the palace, we tried to get to know the Senshi a little more. Ann found a friend in Mars if you can believe it. Turns out they both like to shop, a lot. They also have a mall here at the palace, so Anns in heaven, I wonder if we can get her to go home?

Theresa has made friends with Mercury, who loves to play chess. Youll always find them in the library trading moves and discussing topics that are way over my head.

Jupiter has been teaching Laura how to use different weapons, like swords and spears. They also like to go running around the palace grounds every day. Jupiter is also a great cook, which keeps the Queen and mines appetites satisfied.

When Im not in the kitchens with Jupiter, Ill be in the music room with Venus, who also likes to sing like me. She even said that I have the stuff to be a professional. I have always wanted to be a famous singer that does sold-out shows at the biggest stadiums. But I gave up that idea to pursue a more financially secure field of work in college. OK, so I really have no idea WHAT Im going to do with an Art History major, but what the hell.

Its crazy but, it seems that the Queen ( who insists that I call her Usagi, but would you call someone that could blow you up with just a flick of her wrist by their first name?) and I are very similar in many different ways. We both have the weirdest senses of humor, like to eat, sleep, weren'tt that good at school, and both can be extremely lazy when we want too. Although she blamed it on being pregnant, the King whispered otherwise.

Meanwhile Alec had been spending a lot of time with the King doing who knows what. Once and awhile wed see them out exercising or walking through the gardens talking. I also hear that Alec has taught him the ways of the video game, whatever kind of system they have here. The Queen says that the King doesn't have many male friends. I bet that hes just dying for male companionship. Being with five women for a hundred years might make a man go crazy. Alec has also realized that Mars wants more than to just Alearn about our world, and has started to avoid her at all possible times. He said that she even tried to play footsie with him at dinner the other night, apparently she just doesn't get the hint.

All of us are getting extremely attached to this place. It's almost just like our homes back in the other dimension, except with all of the bad things taken out, like the crime, poverty, and corruption. Everywhere you go everyone is happy, the Queen said that their world was very similar to ours many years ago, before the big freeze and the world was almost completely destroyed. Because of the Silver Crystal that the Queen holds, the freeze was reversed and life could go on, but with all of the harmful parts cleansed and taken away.

One day after supper with the King and Queen, I was surprised to see Pluto standing there.

AMay I talk to you in private? she asked. So we walked to her office in silence. I was thinking that maybe I had done something wrong and now she had to kill me, but thankfully that was not the case.

AI think I now understand why you and your friends were sucked into this dimension. I believe there is a reason for everything, and this is not any different. I think that you were brought here because you needed to learn how to release your power, and your friends were just brought along for the ride, but this is our war and the Queen does not want an innocent person getting hurt because of her. Because of that, she has decided that in your best interest you all will be sent home, I have found an opening in a few days that should take you and your friends back to the moment you came here.

I looked her straight in the eyes, ANo, I have to stay and fight, I dont care if I get hurt, there are people here that need me to protect them, and I'm not just going to go home right when the going gets tough. I agree that this might not be the best place for my friends, but I cant make them go, that is something that they have to decide on their own.

ABelieve it or not, the palace has been attacked a time or two, you may think that because of all the guards and the Silver Crystal protecting it, this place is impenetrable, but things can still happen. That is why I think they should go home, and you should persuade them if they disagree. You are their leader and they will listen to you.

Im not their leader! Who said that I was their leader?

ABelieve it or not, they look at you as their leader in this world; I see it everyday with you guys.

I sat there for a moment thinking. I didn't want them to go, but it was probably the best thing for them. I also thought of Alec and how we had grown a bit closer while we have been here, I didn't want to lose that.

AFine, I will tell them they need to go home, but I wont like it one bit. I got up to go, but Pluto stopped me.

Please do it as soon as possible, because the they must leave tomorrow at noon; that is the only time they can pass to your dimension for a while without disturbing the Space Continuum.

Damn and I was going to break it to them slowly.

A lone cloaked figure descends down a long corridor bathed in shadows, deep underground. Going through a large heavy wooden door, he steps inside a large cavern with a man turned to look at a bright crystal formation at the far end casting a deep red glow.

AWhat news do you have for me servant? The man asked in a deep malevolent tone.

The figure kneeled, ADemetri, master, I our plan will go on as expected. At noon tomorrow the Space Continuum will be in the exact place we need, and we will able to get right inside the walls of the palace. I will make sure everything is in place when the time comes for our plan to be carried out.

AWhat news do you have of the new Senshi?

AHer name is Sailor Solaria, she was a sailor Senshi in the past on the planet Solarium. They do not really know how or why she came to this world, but I do know that she claims her power from the jeweled belt that appears when she transforms. She doesn't yet know the extent of her powers, but I have a feeling that she will not be a problem.

ALast time I tried to take her out of the picture she seemed to bounce back well, what do you have to say about that?

AIf her friends wouldn't have been there then she would not have survived, but with my new plan she wont have friends to take care of her anymore.

AGood, do not disappoint me, now go and make sure that nothing goes wrong. You are dismissed.

As I walked to library where everyone was going to be to teach the Senshi how to play one of the best card games in the world, euchre, I was trying to figure out how to tell my friends that they need to leave this place, probable forever. I walked past some large windows looking out at the city and stopped to look out. The city was beautiful from this height, I had to be at least one hundred stories up. I looked down and saw the people going about their business, having no idea what is going on in the palace, and no idea that Im looking at them right now. Then I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around and saw that I was alone. I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, and thought of the creepy guy at the bar. The feeling was too much for me, so I quickly left the window to continue my journey to the library. When I got there I stood at the door, listening to the laughter coming from inside. I didn't want to be the one that stopped that laughter. Oh well, might as well get it over with I opened the door and stepped inside to find my friends and the Senshi sitting around the fireplace sharing funny stories from their childhoods.

ASo when the doctor finally got the spoon out of my nose, we had missed our train and had to stay in a motel until the next train came in the morning, man was my mom pissed. Alec explained hanging his head in embarrassment.

AHey what did Pluto want to talk to you about? Venus asked after everyone had settled down, and scooting over on the couch to next to Laura to make room for me to sit down. I plopped down next to her and took a deep breath.

AThis was not my idea but Pluto wants you all to go home she says that you are all in danger here while there is an enemy trying to hurt us anyway possible so you will be leaving tomorrow when the next chance in the Time Continuum comes. I said as fast as I could, and took another deep breath.

They all just stared at me for a few seconds. Then there was an AOh... from Venus.

AWe have to leave? But I was just starting to get good at the saber! Laura said with a sad face.

But we dont want to leave! How come we have to miss all of the action! Alec said disappointedly.

AI have to stay and fight in the place of the Queen until this enemy is defeated, and I dont want you guys to get hurt because of me. This is my past and I feel that I have to get to know that part of myself before I go back. Do you guys hate me now that I want you to go home?

ANo, we dont hate you! But we now have the right to kick your ass before we leave! Laura said lunging at me from her chair. ATickle fight!

AOh yeah! I said between giggles, Ayou can just try! Then the rest of them joined in to try and tickle me to death. But the Senshi came to my aid. ACome on girls, Jupiter said, Awe just cant let them torture a sailor Senshi like that! I mean, they're doing it all wrong! Well show you how to torture a Senshi properly!

Jupiter and Mercury jumped in on the fun, while Venus and Mars sat on the couch and pretended like they were the announcers for a WWE wrestling match.

AKate has Theresa in a headlock now, Oh! and here comes Ann with the tickle of death to finish her off.

ABut wait Venus! Here comes Laura and Jupiter to the rescue! Oh man, oh man! Now its an all out brawl! Have you ever seen a spectacle like this?

ANo I havent Mars, Oh but I think we have a winner! Yes, yes we do! Jupiter and Laura are now on top of the others now. Add some mud and corny music and we got a porn in the making, speaking of porn, wheres Alec?

Everyone stopped and noticed that Alec wasn't joining in on the fun, we looked around the room, and there he was sitting in the far couch, in tears.

AWhats wrong Alec? I asked getting out of the death grip of Jupiter on my wrists and going up and sitting next to him.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said, AI just saw the greatest thing in my entire life and I dont have a video camera. You would be crying too.

At about one in the morning, I had fallen asleep on Alecs shoulder for about an hour. So we all decided that it was time for bed and all retired to our bedrooms. I for one was ready to just fall into the bed clothes and all. Taking care of the youma we fought earlier really drained me of energy. I just dont know how the other Senshi do it without collapsing every night. They were the ones who wanted to stay up a while longer and play another game, considering that they got schooled in the first four.

Just then a knock came on my door. ACome on in I mumbled as the door opened to reveal the Queen, I mean Usagi behind it.

AHey, I just came to see how you were doing, Venus said that youve been really tired lately.

AI feel like someone took my brain out of my head and swished it around for awhile, and poured it back in, if thats what you mean. I sat up on the bed with great reluctance.

AI know how you feel, I was barely a teenager when I became Sailor Moon fighting every night, and I was always so tired. Everyone thought that I was just lazy and liked to sleep, but it was because when I used my attacks to defeat whatever monster we were fighting that night, it drained me more than everyone else. Their attacks dont use as much energy as mine did. I think its the same thing with you.

ABut why didnt you tell anyone this, then maybe they wouldn't make fun of you for it all the time.

Because I was supposed to be their leader, and I couldn't be their leader if I was sleeping now could I. I didnt want to be treated better than any of the other Senshi. They were and still are, out there almost every night risking their lives for me, it just wasn't fair.

I guess I see what you mean, but I dont know if I can keep this up much longer, the enemys been attacking three or four times a week now. Pretty soon I just wont be able to get out of bed in the morning!

AI know one thing that might help with all the tiredness, start eating more carbohydrates and protein in your diet, it might give you the extra boost you need. I dont think I could have survived with out them. That, and my moms lemon meringue pie. Now get under the covers and Ill tuck you in.

My eyes started to droop as she pulled the covers up around me.

AIm really going to miss all of you when you go back to your own world, you remind me of myself when I was that age. Goodnight and sweet dreams!

She shut off the light and closed the door, and in a few moments I was fast asleep. But my dreams were anything but sweet. I saw myself in a large bedroom; I was sitting at the vanity when I heard a knock at the door. It opened and in came Prince Alexander; I rushed over and hugged him tightly.

AI thought that I was never going to see you again! I said while I looked into his deep blue eyes.

I had to come back to warn you, we just got news that Beryl is heading this way; you have to have everyone evacuate the planet, as fast as they can. Theres no time for anything else! Come with me, you can come on my ship!

AWait, I cant just leave, Im this planets protector, I have to stay and fight. I have to call my Senshi, and my father, I must go, YOU must go! You have to leave before she gets here!

A great blast shook the ground we were standing on.

AShes here already, you still might have time to escape, I have to stay, Alexander!

We both ran outside to see pure chaos everywhere. The ground shook with every blast; there were debris and bodies everywhere. Under a large piece of door, I saw familiar bright yellow brocade, now soiled from dirt and blood, it was my father. I ran over to him and thrust the rubble to the side.

AFather! Father! Dont leave me!

He looked into my eyes and smiled. AIts too late for me, sweet daughter, I know you can defeat this threat, and then become a true and just ruler of Solaria. I love you, make me proud.

The life left his golden eyes with those words; I sat there hugging his lifeless body for only a moment. Then slowly got up and faced Alexander. ALeave now, please I have a job to do, and I couldn't live if I knew you were in peril because of me.

AKaitlyn, I love you, and we will do this together... His face contorted with pain as he stopped in mid-sentence. Fell on to me and then I saw why. He had been shot with an arrow straight through the back. We both dropped to the ground as blood soaked through his jacket and onto my hands.

ANo, no, we were going to get through this together, this wasn't supposed to happen! Tears streamed down my face as I looked at his beautiful face, and his once loving eyes I had looked into so many times before, in happier times. I was supposed to marry this man, have his children. But now I lay there, cradling his still warm body in my bloody arms. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to live happily ever after, like normal people.

I stood up and faced the darkened sky of my enemy. Instead of the normal bright blue of our atmosphere, it had turned to a swirling blood red. In the distance I saw everything in ruins. I felt around for the connection I have with my Senshi, and found nothing, they were all dead. All of them caught off guard and killed without transforming. That wasn't going to happen to me. ASolar Diamond Make-Up I uttered softly as the familiar feeling of my transformation swirled around me. Staff in hand, I ran towards the sound of destruction. Feeling the presence of Beryl around me, I stopped.

ASo, you think Its funny to take away everything that I love. My father, my planet, Alexander? Well laugh at this! Solar Diamond Eternal Quake! I yelled as I lifted my staff high in the air and a great white light surrounded me. But the sound of maniacal laughter filled my ears, as it got harder and harder to hold my place. I was slowly pushed to my knees as I realized that I was fighting a losing battle.

AIm sorry I failed you my people... Alexander... Father... All I could hear was cacophonic laughter that surrounded me as I succumbed to the darkness. I was falling, falling, then I hit my bed with a thump. It was all a dream, but it felt so real. I looked over to the clock on my bed stand, it was 8:30, time to get up and face the day. But I couldn't bring myself to leave the bed. An overwhelming sadness washed over me, I had failed my planet, and the ones I love. Everyone had died because of me, because I wasn't strong enough. I wiped away the many tears that ran down my cheeks and got up to take a shower. As I stood there letting the hot water run over me, I promised myself, that I would never let that happen ever again.

As usual, REVIEW!

Please!


	4. read me!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a loooong time! The summer got away from me. But now that I'm in school I have started to work on it more and there should be another chapter coming out in the future, so keep your eyes peeled.

Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Thanks!

KaityLinn


End file.
